Sugaya Risako
|Row 3 title = Birthplace |Row 3 info = Zushi, Kanagawa, Japan |Row 4 title = Genre |Row 4 info = J-pop |Row 5 title = Occupation |Row 5 info = Singer |Row 6 title = Years active |Row 6 info = 2002-present |Row 7 title = Label |Row 7 info = Up-Front Works PICCOLO TOWN |Row 8 title = Agency |Row 8 info = UP-FRONT AGENCY (2002-2012) UP-FRONT PROMOTION (2012-) |Row 9 title = Associated acts |Row 9 info = Berryz Koubou, Hello! Project Kids, 4KIDS, Guardians 4, Zoku v-u-den, Cat's♥Eye 7, Dia Lady, H.P. All Stars, Hello! Project Mobekimasu |Row 10 title = Website |Row 10 info = Hello! Project}} Sugaya Risako (菅谷梨沙子, born on April 4, 1994 in Zushi, Kanagawa, Japan) is a Japanese pop singer. She is a member of the Japanese pop group Berryz Koubou and the SATOUMI movement unit Dia Lady. Biography ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] Early Life Sugaya Risako was born on April 4, 1994 in Kanagawa, Japan to a couple whose names are undisclosed. 2002 In 2002, Sugaya successfully passed the Hello! Project Kids Audition. Her debut within the Hello! Project world came with the premiere of the first Minimoni feature film, as part of 4KIDS, a shuffle group formed exclusively for the movie. 2003 In 2003, Sugaya starred in the movie Hotaru no Hoshi, as Hikari, a fragile elementary school student who, with the help of her caring teacher, has a chance to be momentarily reunited with her deceased mother and overcome her emotional problems."Hotaru no Hishi (2003)". IMDB. She also starred in the drama "Shonan Kawarayane Monogatari". That year also marked her first appearance on Kōhaku Uta Gassen, as one of Matsuura Aya's backup dancers, during the 54th edition of the renowned NHK New Year program. 2004 In early 2004, Sugaya became part of the newly formed group Berryz Koubou.Tsunku. "『Berryz工房』（ベリーズこうぼう）誕生について" (in Japanese). Tsunku Official Website. 2003-01-15. Inside the group she, along with fellow member Natsuyaki Miyabi and, to a certain extent, Tsugunaga Momoko and Kumai Yurina, is one of the central performers. Being a member of Berryz Koubou, she also participates in the band's weekly radio show Berryz Koubou Kiritsu! Rei! Chakuseki!. She has also, like other Hello! Project members, appeared in the Musume Dokyu! segments, namely episodes 39, 40, 54, 55, and 56. Additionally, Sugaya did a commercial for the Nihon Shokuniku Shōhi Sōgō Center in October 2003. 2006 In August, Sugaya was interviewed by MC Goto Maki in the 12th installment of the online only show Hello! Pro Hour. She later re-appeared along Tsugunaga Momoko on the 20th and last episode of Hello! Pro Hour. On October 12, Sugaya became the first member of Berryz Koubou and the youngest of all Hello! Project to release a solo photobook, which was, even prior to its release, met with mixed feelings both by Japanese and foreign fans. She herself admitted, in an interview with Sanspo.com, to first having doubts regarding the photoshoot, but claims to have had a pleasant experience and hopes her fans enjoy the various facets of her personality."魅惑の小学６年生…Ｂｅｒｒｙｚ工房・菅谷梨沙子が七変化" (in Japanese). SANSPO. 2006-10-12 (Archived). On December 31, Sugaya once again took the stage at the 57th edition of Kōhaku Uta Gassen as a backup dancer in Morning Musume's performance of Aruiteru, along with the remaining members of Berryz Koubou, Country Musume and ℃-ute. 2009 In 2009, Sugaya became a member of the newly formed unit Guardians 4 along with Kumai Yurina, Nakajima Saki and Mitsui Aika to record music for the anime Shugo Chara! an anime that Buono! also sings for. It was revealed on July 2009 that Sugaya Risako will form part of Zoku Biyuuden along with Michishige Sayumi and Junjun. 2010 Risako started voice acting Ibu Himuro, a character in the anime: "Gokujou Meccha Motte Iinchou". Three months later her first solo single was announced (alongside with a new one of the main character: Ogawa Mana as Kitagawa Mimi). It was announced on November 12, that she and Ogawa Mana were nominated for Billboard JAPAN's "Independent Artist of the Year 2010" award, due to their characters (Himuro Ibu and Kitagawa Mimi) on the anime "Gokujo Meccha Motte Iinchou". 2012 On July 25, it was announced that Berryz Koubou's Sugaya Risako, Shimizu Saki, Kumai Yurina, Sudo Maasa and ℃-ute's Yajima Maimi, Nakajima Saki and Hagiwara Mai will be performing in an stage play titled CAT'S♥EYE based on a manga. The stage play ran from September 22 to September 30. 2013 On March 2nd, it was announce at SATOYAMA e Yukou ~Forest For Rest~ that Sugaya and Suzuki Airi will be part of a new unit called Dia Lady. On April 4, Sugaya held a birthday fanclub event, titled ～with thanks～. 2014 On April 3, Sugaya sang "Let it Go" on M! Countdown alongside Korean artists 2PM's Nichkhun, Girls Day's Minah, MBLAQ's G.O, and Block B's P.O. On April 4, Sugaya celebrated her 19th birthday. The special event was called Berryz Kobo ~Sugaya Risako Birthday Event 2014~ , the event featured two performances in Tokyo. Personal Life Family= She has a younger brother. |-|Education= When Sugaya joined Hello! Project Kids, she was a second year elementary school student. She graduated from high school in March 2013. |-|Nicknames= Here is a list of nicknames that was used to refer to Sugaya Risako: *'Chanrii' (ちゃんりー): Official nickname, given her since joining Berryz Koubou. Used by members and fans. *'Rii-san' (りーさん): Second official nickname, given her since joining Berryz Koubou. Used by members and fans. Profile Stats= *'Real Name:' Sugaya Risako (菅谷梨沙子) *'Nickname:' Chanrii (ちゃんりー), Rii-san (りーさん), Risakongu (りさこんぐ), Rii, Sugu-san, Mucchi, Risako (りさこ), Orin-chan, Risati (リサティ), Rishako, Ri-tan, Rii-chan (りーちゃん), Riiko (りーこ), Rishamaru (りしゃまる), *'Birth Date:' *'Birthplace:' Zushi, Kanagawa, Japan *'Blood Type:' A *'Western Zodiac:' Aries *'Eastern Zodiac:' Dog *'Height:' 161cm (5'3.5") *'Hello! Project Status:' **2002-06-30: Member **2004-01-14: Berryz Koubou Member *'Years in Berryz Koubou:' 10 Years *'Berryz Koubou Color:' **'Orange' (2005-2006) **'Pink' (2005) **'Yellow' (2007-2008) **'Red' (2009-Present) *'Cat's♥Eye 7 Color:' **'Yellow' (2012-Present) *Hello! Project Kids Audition song: "Minimoni Hinamatsuri!" by Minimoni *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Hello! Project Kids (2002–) **4KIDS (2002) **Berryz Koubou (2004–) **Guardians 4 (2009–2010) **Zoku v-u-den (2009-) **Hello! Project Mobekimasu (2010-2013) **BeriKyuu (2011-) **Cat's♥Eye 7 (2012) **Dia Lady (2013-) *'Concert Units:' **Hello! Project Shirogumi (2005) **Wonderful Hearts (2006–2010) *'Shuffle Units:' **H.P. All Stars (2004) *'Other:' **Little Gatas (2004–2007) |-|Q&A= *'Hobby:' Drawing, making small things *'Habit:' Clutching the remote control while watching TV *'Strong Point:' Being bright and cheerful *'Weak Point:' Not cleaning up afterwards *'Favorite Color:' Red, white, pink, black *'Favorite Flower:' Lavender, rose, hibiscus. *'Favorite Subject:' Art *'Favorite Season:' Spring, summer, fall, winter. *'Favorite Word:' "Arigatou" (thanks). *'Favorite English Word:' "Hello!". *'Favorite Song:' "Namida no Umi de Dakaretai ~SEA OF LOVE~" by Southern All Stars. *'Favorite Berryz Koubou Song': "Himitsu no U.ta.hi.me" *'Favorite Song in the Past:' "Minimoni Jankenpyon!" by Minimoni, "Minimoni. Hinamatsuri" by Minimoni, "Anpanman no March" by Dreaming. *'Current Favorite Song:' "Skip Beat" by Superfly (KUWATA BAND cover), "Sakura" by Shimizu Shota, "HIKARI" by ayaka *'Favorite Book:' Inagawa Junji no Kowai Hanashi, Crayon Oukoku *'Favorite Movie:' Disney movies *'Favorite Food:' Curry, steak, miso noodles, mabo tofu *'Least Favorite Food:' Avocado, scallops, sazae *'Scared of:' Big dogs *'Disliked thing/thing to do:' Big dogs, rides *'Charm point:' Eyes |-|More= *2010.01 Nation Junior Magazine (Thailand) :1. Is it hard for teenagers working in the entertainment industry?: ::Sometimes when we have a show at the same time I've arranged to hang out with my friends. :2. Where do you see yourself in 50 years?: ::Living a laid-back life, I guess. Discography : See also: Sugaya Risako Discography Featured In Singles #2010.10.13 Oshare My Dream / Elegant Girl (おしゃれ マイドリーム/エレガントガール) (Kitagami Mimi (Ogawa Mana) with MM Gakuen Gasshoubu / Himuro Ibu (Sugaya Risako)) Digital Singles *2011.03.29 LOVE Namida Iro (LOVE涙色; LOVE the Color of Tears) (Matsuura Aya cover) *2011.03.30 Akai Nikkichou (赤い日記帳; Red Diary) (Akagumi 4 cover) *2011.03.30 Egao ni Namida ~THANK YOU! DEAR MY FRIENDS~ (笑顔に涙; Smiles and Tears ~THANK YOU! DEAR MY FRIENDS~) (Matsuura Aya cover) Solo Songs *2006.07.05 Yeah! Meccha Holiday (Yeah! めっちゃホリディ; Yeah! Super Holiday) (Matsuura Aya cover) *2008.09.10 REAL LOVE Compilations *2010.12.15 Hello! Project - Petit Best 11 (#10 Elegant Girl) (CV: Himuro Ibu) Solo DVDs *2009.12.02 Sugaya Risako in Hokkaido *2011.02.12 Le Soleil ("e-Hello!" DVD) Other DVDs *2012.03.xx Berryz Days 4 (with Kumai Yurina) *2013.10.26 Berryz Koubou 3EVENTS DVD - Sugaya Risako Birthday Event ～with thanks～ / Sudou Maasa, Natsuyaki Miyabi, and Sugaya Risako FC Tour Travelix in Shirakaba Lake (Fanclub DVD) Photobooks Solo Photobooks *2006.10.11 Risako *2007.07.20 pure+ *2008.02.06 Ring3 ~Rin Rin Rin~ (Ring3～リンリンリンッ！～) *2009.11.27 Risou (梨想) Digital Photobooks *2009.12.16 Berryz Koubou in Hawaii (Berryz工房 in HAWAII) (Risako version) *2011.03.29 Rainbow Berryz (虹色ベリーズ) (Risako version) *2013.10.01 Alo-Hello! Berryz Koubou 2013 (アロハロ！Berryz工房2013) (Risako version) Concert Photobooks *2007.01.04+2007.01.28 Hello! Project 2007 WINTER *2008.01.04+2008.01.27 Hello! Project 2008 WINTER *2012.03.30 Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku Live Shashinshū ~Rock-chan & Funky-chan~ Other Photobooks *2010.03.24 Hello! Project BEST SHOT!! Vol.18 (with Mano Erina, Suzuki Airi, Tsugunaga Momoko, & Yajima Maimi) Magazines Cover girl *2010.10.13 Anican R Vol.75 *2013.05.31 Weekly Famitsu Taiwan Vol.437 Featured on the cover *2010.10.11 Otaku Pocket (with Ogawa Mana) *2012.04.06 Top Yell (with Morning Musume feature, Suzuki Airi, & Wada Ayaka) *2012.06.25 BIG ONE GIRLS (with Yajima Maimi, Tsugunaga Momoko, & Suzuki Airi) *2012.09.29 Wai Wai Thailand Vol.142 (with Shimizu Saki & Kumai Yurina) *2013.06.28 Anican R YanYan vol.7 (Back cover) (with Tokunaga Chinami, Sudou Maasa, & Kumai Yurina) *2013.10.07 Top Yell November issue (with C-ute feature, Sudou Maasa, Natsuyaki Miyabi, & Kumai Yurina) Works Film *2002 Minimoni the Movie Okashi na Daibouken! (ミニモニ。じゃム→ビ→お菓子な大冒険！) *2004 Hotaru no Hoshi (ほたるの星) (as Hikari) *2011 Ousama Game (王様ゲーム) (as Shirokawa Mami) TV Programs *2002–2007 Hello! Morning (ハロー! モーニング) *2007–2008 Haromoni@ (ハロモニ@) *2008 Berikyuu! (ベリキュー!) *2008–2009 Yorosen! (よろセン!) *2010–2011 Bijo Gaku (美女学) *2011–2012 Hello Pro! TIME (ハロプロ！ＴＩＭＥ) *2011– Kaette Kita Berryz Kamen! (帰ってきたBerryz仮面!) *2012–2013 Hello! SATOYAMA Life (ハロー！ＳＡＴＯＹＡＭＡライフ) *2014- The Girls Live Internet *2013- Hello! Project Station TV Drama *2002-09 Shonan Kawarayane Monogatari (湘南瓦屋根物語) (on TV Tokyo) Anime *2009–2010 Gokujou!! Mecha Mote Iinchou (極上!!めちゃモテ委員長) (as Himuro Ibu) Theater *2011 Real-etude Minna no Ie Girl's STAGE (リアルエチュード みんなの家 Girl's STAGE) *2012 CAT'S♥EYE (キャッツ♥アイ) *2012 Joshi Rakugo (女子落語) *2012 Akasaka Dance Dance Dance (赤坂ダンスダンスダンス) *2013 Warera Jeanne ~Shoujo Seisen Kageki~ (我らジャンヌ 〜少女聖戦歌劇〜) (as Gigi and Jeanne d'Arc) *2014 Berryz Koubou 10th Anniversary Girls Drama Club "GI Samurai The Musical" *2014 Sengoku Jieitai Radio *2009- Tsuukai! Berryz Oukoku (痛快! ベリーズ王国) Commercials *2003-10 Japan Meat Information Service Center (日本食肉消費総合センター) Solo Events 1st Event (2008.05.21) *Zutto Suki de Ii Desu ka (ずっと好きでいいですか) by Matsuura Aya *Minimoni Hinamatsuri! (ミニモニ。ひなまつり！) by Minimoni *Tsukiatteru no ni Kataomoi(付き合っているのに片思い) by Berryz Koubou 2nd Event (2008.09.17) *Kokuhaku no Funsui Hiroba(告白の噴水広場) by Berryz Koubou *Koisuru Angel Heart(恋する♡エンジェル♡ハート) by v-u-den 3rd Event (2009.04.27) *Natsu Remember You (夏 Remember you) by Berryz Koubou 4th Event (2010.01.14) *Watashi ga Suru Koto nai Hodo Zenbu Shite Kureru Kare (私がすることない程 全部してくれる) by Berryz Koubou *Seishun Oodoori (青春大通り) by Berryz Koubou *Semi (蝉) by Berryz Koubou *Suna wo Kamu You ni...NAMIDA (砂を噛むように・・・NAMIDA) by Matsuura Aya *Nanni mo Iwazu ni I Love You (なんにも言わずに I LOVE YOU) by v-u-den Rankings *She ranked 1st in Asian Plus Photo Book's April 2010 "6 hot girls from Hello Project". *She ranked #116 in ENTAME magazine's "Most Influential female Idols of 2010". *She ranked #9 in Men's Cyzo's 2010 "Top 10 Idol Boobs" ranking. *She was voted 7th favorite member in the 2010 "Hello! Project Music Awards" event. http://www.esrp2.jp/hpma/2010/result/member/001-.html *She ranked #30 in Anikan R Yanyan magazine's May 2013 "Singing idol you like the most". *She ranked 4th in mixi's June 2013 Hello! Project Popularity Ranking. *She ranked #50 in All Night Nippon Listener's 2013 Overall Female Idol Ranking. *She ranked #36 in Anikan R Yanyan magazine's September 2013 "Singing idol you like the most". Trivia *She is the youngest member of Berryz Koubou. *AKIHABARA Backstage pass member is a fan of Sugaya Risako. *She is extremely good at Puyo Puyo (a puzzle game), and has beaten Kajiwara from Music Fighter in the game. *Her best friend within Berryz Koubou was Ishimura Maiha until her graduation in 2005. *In a recent Berryz Koubou DVD Magazine, she said her favorite Berryz member was Natsuyaki Miyabi. *At her initial Hello! Project Kids audition, she appeared with a broken arm. *One time, a boy of her class confessed his love to her in front of everyone in the classroom. *She said her favorite Berryz Koubou song is "Himitsu no U.ta.hi.me". *She is good friends with Suzuki Airi from ℃-ute. *She was the first Hello! Project Kid to get a photobook. *Her favorite artist is UNJASH. *She has been noted to muddle out her name while introducing herself at times, from saying it too fast. At times, "Sugaaskkodesu" or "Sugayaskkodesu" is usually what comes out. She has been asked to repeat her name on TV programs, and was also criticized for it on the final episode of Gyao's Hello Pro Hour. *She and Yajima Maimi had the most substantial magazine appearances in 2009. *She cries the most during the song "BYE BYE matane" out of all of the members in Berryz Koubou. This is because this song was the last song she sang with her best friend Ishimura Maiha. *She was the first Hello! Project Kids member to release a solo single. *In Yorosen!, she taught the other Berryz Koubou members about Fantasy. *She is good friends with Kyary Pamyu Pamyu. *She says she does not want to go back in time to change any part of her life. She claims she would only want to change her future from where she is now. *She says while she's an idol, she won't cut or dye her hair back to black unless something comes up at work where she has to. *She got a letter from Tsunku telling her she should try and stand out by using lots of different looks of her own, and it's why she dyes her hair so many different colors. *If she was able to use magic she would like to be invisible and use that power to pull pranks. *She is close friends with S/mileage member Fukuda Kanon. * Risako has 3 piercings on her right ear. http://www.hello-online.org/img/blog,%20Sugaya%20Risako-477328.jpg See Also *Sugaya Risako Gallery *Sugaya Risako Discography Featured In *Sugaya Risako Concerts & Events Appearances Honorary Titles Sugaya Family Tree References External Links *Hello! Project Profile *Official Blog *Wikipedia Articles: Japanese, English. Wikipedia: cs:Sugaya Risako es:Sugaya Risako fr:Risako Sugaya it:Sugaya Risako Category:Orange Member Color Category:Pink Member Color Category:Yellow Member Color Category:Berryz Koubou Category:4KIDS Category:V-u-den Category:1994 Births Category:2002 Additions Category:Hello! Project Kids Category:Hello! Project Shirogumi Category:Wonderful Hearts Category:Members from Kanagawa Category:Guardians 4 Category:Soloist Category:Blood type A Category:April Births Category:Zoku V-u-den Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Hello! Project Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Members featured in Hello! Pro Time Category:Members featured in Hello! SATOYAMA Life Category:Members featured in Hello! Morning Category:Members featured on Utaban Category:Members featured in Yorosen! Category:Members featured in Hello! Pro Hour Category:Members featured in Berikyuu! Category:Cat's Eye 7 Category:H.P. All Stars Category:ZYX Category:Hello! Project Mobekimasu Category:BeriKyuu Category:Gokujou!! Mecha Note Iinchou Category:Up-Front Works (label) Category:Red Member Color Category:Sugaya Risako DVDs Category:Dia Lady Category:Sugaya Risako Category:Aries Category:Members featured in Hello! Project Station Category:PICCOLO TOWN Category:Sugaya Risako Photobooks